From Good to Bad
by Mayly12345
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal 16 year old Hig School Student, Popular, Inteligent and nice to everyone. Austin Moon is the new Student. Bad Boy, lots of Tattoos and piercings. 'I don't know why Trish but there is something about him. I just can't stay away from him.' I Promis the Story will be better thene the Summary. Rated M for lanuage and maybe even smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah i had an idea for this Story so hopefully you guys will like it. And sorry for bad grammar but Auto correction is annoying it always corrects it wrong.**

**I dont own Austin and Ally buti do own the Story idea.**

I woke up to the sound of my Alarm clock. Urg i don't wantto wake up. I got up and got dressed for the day. I did my make up and went downstairs into the kitchen, grabt a banana, got into the car anddrove off to School.

Sorry for beeing roud. My Name is Ally Dawson. I am 16 and on of the most popular Girls in School. You might think now ' OMG she is one of These bitchi popular cheerleader Girls that always bully someone' but actually i am the opposide of that. I am the capton of the Cheerleader Team but i am actually a really nice Person. I am what some People call 'A teachers Pet'.

I arrived at School and went directly to my best friends Trish, Brook and Carrie. They are my best friend since kindergarten.

'' Hey Ally did you hear the News?'' Carrie asked me while smilig. '' What News?'' '' Today wen get a new student'' Brook cheerd. No wonder why Carrie is that excidet. Don't get me wrong i love her but she is Boy crazy. The bell rang and e went to our classes. Brook and Carrie had English while Trih and I had Math. '' I hope Mrs. Symons is in a good mood today. I don't want to write a stupid test.'' Trish said. I laughted. Tippical hates everything that has to do with work. With tht we sat down.

Austins POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. 8:30. Wow Austin you are gonna be earlier in School thene normal. For your first day not bad. I got up and dressed myself in some black Pants, red t-shirt, black convers and a black leather jacked. I didn't even bother to get something to eat i went on my motorcycel and drove to School. I got my subject list two days ago per mail so i knew that i had Math right now. I went to the room and went in. ''WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU LATE'' a woman yelled at me. I shrugt '' Because'' and with that i sat down in the only free seat in class. Next to a brunet Girl. She smiled at me. '' Hi I am Ally. And you are...?'' '' Non of your buisness Little Princess.'' I might be new but I don't want to make friends I have enoughte. '' How roud'' I heard her say to herself. '' Awwww don't be mad just because ist not going like you want it to Little Princess.'' She looked a me '' Dont call me Little Princess'' she said in an angry voice. '' Miss Dawson and whatever your Name is. Detencion after School and now shut up.'' The Girl looked shocked and I just smirked. Teasing and annoying her might be fun. Maybe this School is't so bad after all.

**I know I know the first Chapter is not as good as it should be but heyi am just starting so it will get better. Review this Story and tell me what you think about you untill next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So apperantly you like this story and thats why i decidet to continiu. But the space button on my laptopis broeken so yeah.**

Allys POV

God this new guy is fucking annoying me. I mean how can someone be so rude. And on top of everything I got into detention just because of him. I NEVER get into trouble I am the good girl. Urg this isn't going to be a fun day at all.

At lunch

It was our lunch break and I walkt into the cafeteria to see my best friends stand at our table and it kinda looks like they are I know? Well i just have to look at Trish. She was furious and she looked like she was going to rip someones head off. I couldn't make out the person. I walked over to the table just to see a careless blond mop of hair sitting on my seat. '' GET YOUR GOD DAMN ASS OFF ALLYS SEAT AND WALK AWAY FROM OUR TABLE OR...'' She got cut off by a shuckle. '' WHY ARE YOU LAUGHTING BARBIE BOY?'' She said almost like she was going to kill himno matter what. '' Your cute like a little kitten.'' Trish screamd and we heald her back. ''Calm down.'' I said'' He isn't worth it.'' We heard the bell rang and we knew we had to go. Next class was PE with Trish and hopefully Trish can calm down there and let her anger out.

Austins POV

The bell rang and the next class I had was PE. I laught a little as if i am going to do some type of sports. Thats never gonna happen. I walked to the Gym whene I was about to pass a familier brunet girl I smirked and slappedher ass. She turnd around shockt and i just winked at her. '' WTF'' She screamed and her friend Trish walked torwords us like a crazy person would. '' Remember our date later'' I said and walked away.I think detention was never going to be more fun thene today.

At Detencion

I sat way in the back of the classroom whene Ally cameinto the room and looked around only to see that the only free spot that was left was besidet me. I heard her mumble something while she made her way to the seat. '' Hey Little princess glad you made it.'' She glared at me. '' Don't fucking call me that.'' She spat. '' We have a dirty mouth don't we.'' I said smiring but she just ignort me. I started to trouw paperballs at her but still nothing. So I did the next besst thing and touched her leg. She looked nervouse as i trailed my way up her thigh under the smal wooden desk. Whene I reached almost her privat arier she jumped up and the teacher screamt at her for disturbing detention. She appologied and thene glared at me. I just is going to be more then just a fun school year.

**Hope you like it don't forget to review. Love you guyssssss untill next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok second try I was done with this chapter whene Fanfition desicedet to delet it. I am so mad right now it was amazing. Annyway thanks for all the Reviews. I am sick at home and that is for the entire week. So I have planty of time to write.**

Allys POV

'' No Trish that really hapened.'' I was talkin to Trish on my phone. I looked at the clock. '' Shit i am going to be late. Today is my first Tutor lesson.'' I went home after detencion because I wantet to eat something but thene Trish calle and I had to tell her everything. '' Ok I call you later.'' Trish said and thene she hang up. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to School. Whene I arrived I ran to the room I was supost to meet the Person. I opend the door just to see a familier mop of blond hair sittng there. '' You got to be kidding me.''

Austins POV

I had to get a God damn Tutor. Urg why I mean ist just School. I was sitting at the room where I was supost to meet the Person. Looks like he or she is running late. Just waisting my time here. I hope ist going to be a hot Girl. The door opent andI heard a familier voice. I smirked '' Can't stay away fom me huh? I see.'' SuddenlyI love the idar of beeing tutort. '' Oh shut up Blodie.'' I stood up and went to stand infront of her. ''How about we skip this shit?'' I said and she looked nervous. '' But...I have to teach you something.'' she said but I don't care I grabt her and went to my Motorcycel. ''Here put that on.'' I said while giving her a Helmet. '' I am NOT going on that Thing.'' She pointet to my motorcycel. '' Oh come on be a Little fun for once. '' She looked at me '' I am fun.'' '' Thene prove it.'' And with that she sat on the back of my motorcycel wrapping her arms around me whene I got on it as well. Thene I drove off and her grip tightend.

We drove for 30 Minutes whene we arrived at a old house. It looked like would fall down anny second. '' What are we doing here.'' She asked and I smirked while grabbing a bag from behind the bush and going insede. '' Whats in the bag?'' She asked and once again I just Smirked. '' You will see.'' I said while going inside a hughe room. I sat down on the floor and pulling a Bong out of my bag. '' Oh Hell No.'' She said and I lightet the bong and inhailt the substance. Thene I stood up went infront of her and blew the smoke into her open mouth. I smirked at her. '' Don't be sceard Little Princess try it. Or are you to much of a Baby.'' She grabet the bongand did the same as I did. Suddenly she looked me in the eyes and...

**YESSSSS I AM MEAN MUHAHAHAHAHA don't Forget to Review this chapter. Untill next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy I am bored so I made another chapter hope you like it**

Austins POV

She kissed me...and it feelt like ...wow... I kissed back and we stayed like that for a few more minutes untill we seperatet to breath. '' I...I am so sorry.'' She said while looking down. I liftet her chin up and looked her directly in the eyes. WOW the are really beautyfull. '' Don't be.'' She smiled and I said '' Hi I am Austen nie to meet you Little Princess.'' She laughtand rold her eyesat this bevor kissing me again.

Allys POV

I was not sure if it was because of the drugs or not but I kissed him and it feelt so right. We stayed in the old house till the sun went down. Thene he drove me home and I said goodbye. I looked after him whene he drove off and I smiled. Later that night I got a call from Trish.

'' Heyyyyy.'' I sai happy...to happy because the first Thing Trish asked was '' Who is he?'' Should I tell her I mean she is my best friend but after the insident at lunch today it would not be the best idear to tell her that I might have a new boyfriend. That and becaus I am acctually not quit sure what we are. '' I don't know what you are talking about. Can't I just be happy for no rason.'' '' No either you are High, Drunk, got an A on something whitch I would know or it is a Boy.'' '' No Boy Trish just me.'' I tried to Sound confident. '' If you say so. Annyway how was the Tutor Thing?'' I lied to her saying that it was ok and tha I would have some Fiftgrader to tutore. Luckiely she believed me. We talked for a few more minutes bevor I said that I was tired and that I would like to go to bed. After we hang up I looked outside my window thinking of him.

Austins POV

I came home only to be greated by my best friend Dez. '' Where have you been?'' He asked me suspiciosly. Probably because of the dumbass smile on my face. I didn't want to explain anything so I did the next best Thing and actet like I was all high '' HEYYYY BIG RED AUSTRICH.'' I pattet his head. '' High...gain?'' '' NOOOOOO I am not see.'' I pointet t my dick and started laughting. '' Ok you are going to bed now we talk about this tommorrow.'' '' I AM NOT TIRED'' I ran around whil Dez was trying to put me in to bed. 30 Minutes later he got me into my room and locked the door. I smirked and startet texting Ally

From: Austin To: Ally

Hey sexy what are you wearing ;)

I waited for a Minute bevor she responst

From Ally To Austin

Who said I am wearing anything.

I staird at the text thinking of an aswer.

From Austin To Ally

Naughty Girl. How about a Picture?

From Ally to Austin

Here you go a Picture of my Pussy

Iopent the Picture file to see a pic of a Little kitten. I laught

From Austin To Ally

Awwwww Nice one

We continiut the texting till 3 AM and whet to bed. I can't wait for School tommorrow.

**So Yeah I hope you Like it don't forgt to Review untill next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Today I am a Little late with my updat but I am really sick so yeah annywayhee is the next chapter.**

Allys POV

It was the 4th lesson and I didn't seen Austin at all today. I tried to concentraid on the lesson but A) I was to tired because Austin and I texted the entire night and B) I was to busy with thinking about him. Ever since the day I should of Tutor him a few weeks ago we hang out almost every day. Nobody knows about this. Especially not Trish. The bell rang it was Lunch time. I went outside to the parkinglot. I hoped that he would come. I looked on my phone. No text from him. Suddenly someone kissed me. I knew this lips and kissed back. '' Were have you been?'' I asked him. '' I was asleep. To tired and to lazy to come. '' ''Oh. Well thene.'' We kissed again that was untill somene tabt on my shoulder. '' Excuse me.'' A to familier voice said and I wanted to run away at this second. '' Trish Heyyyyy.'' I said fake smiling. '' Whene were you going to tell me that you and feak show had something going on.'' '' He is NOT a Freak show.'' ''Ally look at him. The Tattoos that are covering his arms and I asume his entire Body. The piercings. He is a Freak-'' I cut her off by slaping her across the face. ''WTF ALLY'' '' DON'T EVER CALL HIM A FREAK SHOW AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD TRISH'' '' You chainged Ally and not for the better.'' And with that my ex best friend walked away. I didn't know hat came over me. It just snaped. But she can't just call him that. '' Hey calm down Little Princess. Lets get you out of here come on.'' We went to his Motorcycel and drove to his place. Insid we went directly to his Room. I laid down and looked at the sealing. Austin got a jont out and lout it. '' Want some?'' He Held it torword me and I took it. '' Hey it was cool of you to do this Princess. '' He smiled. His snacke bite is so sexy. And this toungh pircing. God. '' Hey do you have plans for tonight?'' '' No Why?' '' God I wanted to get a new Tattoo and I tought you want to come as well.'' '' Yeah sure whatever.'' He smirked and kissed me. Later that night we drove to a Tattoo Studio. It was...nice i guess. Not kinda my ting but hey who am I to judge. We went inside to be greeted by a guy who had Tattoos as well not that many as Austin but still a lot. '' Hey Austin whats up? Whos that hot bitch you have there?'' '' Excuse me? I am NOT a bitch. Thank you.'' Austin laught while that guy made a meow Sound. '' Hey i'm fine and this is Ally.'' ''Oh the Little Princess Girl huh?'' I blushed. He was talking to his friends about me. '' What can I get you today?'' '' I want a snacke that eats ist own tale.'' ''Ah a Symbole for first room on the right. You know the drill.'' We went into the Room and Austin pult his Shirt off and laied on the stomach. God his abs. '' Like what you see ?'' He winked and I blushed again. Oh man he saw me peeping how embarising. 30minutes later and it was done. '' Wow tha Looks awesome'' I said while looking at the Tattoo. '' Do you want something a well?'' The guy asked. '' Dude no way she woul-'' '' Yeah sure. I want a Lip piercing.'' I cut him off. '' Ok sit down '' I choos the pircing and I am not gonna lie that hurted like a Motherfucker. I got a snacke bite like Austin and I kinda liked it. After we paid we went outside. '' Wow never thought you would do that.'' '' Well I am full of suprices.'' I laught and thene we kissed.I was so happy that I didn't care what my parents said whene I walked in I just went straid upstairs into my room and smiled like an Idiot.

The next day at School everyone stared at me. Right whene I reached my looker Brook and Carrie came up to me. Right along with Trish who doesn't even look at me. '' So you and Freak Show huh?'' Brook said. I rold my eyes but I was facing my locker. '' Thats soooo disgusting.'' Brook said '' I think he is kinda hot.'' Carrie said '' You think that a Tree is hot just because it has a Dick Carrie.'' Brook spated. I saw Austin come torwort sme ad I smiled. He saw the Girls and kissed me. '' Hey Little Princess.'' '' Hey big boy '' '' Ewwwww look at that.'' Trish said. I smiled ad turnd around just to be greeted with shocked faces. '' I- Is that a Piercing?'' Carrie asked. '' No shit Sherlock. If you excuse me now I have better things to do thene this'' I said slaming my Locker shut and walked away with Austin Hand in Hand. '' Who was this and hat happened to Ally. '' I heard Carrie say and Brook just answerd with a '' IDK'' I didn't changed...Did I?

**I hope you like it. I go to bed now ist 10 pm whereI live and I have amager 't Forget to next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I am still sick andin alot of stress because weare moving. So that means sometime around next year I wnt be on untill we get Internet. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it. **

Allys POV

It has been two weeks since I've got a piercing and foure weeks since Austin Moon came into my life. I have never been happier in my life. But also neve been sadder. Trish and the other Girls wont talk to me and my parents are fighting all the time about wich foult it is that I did all of this.I actually had been thinking a lot about what Brook said. About that I changed. Right now I am with some friends of Austin and him. They are really nice. Especially Dez. They lif together. I met him a week ago whene I stayed over at Austins. No we didn't do anything. I am a virgin and he respects me so he would never do anything I don't want. We were all sitting in the Park drinking and some of theme were also Smoking. '' Hey guys look what I have'' One of his friends I think his Name is Drew said while Holding a giant Joint in his Hand. '' Its enough for everyone'' And with that he lod it and all of us took it. Suddenly we heard a siren '' Shit the cops'' Dey said and everyone starts running. I lost Austin so instet of running I searcht for him but I couldn't find him. I've got a text

From Austiii To Allycat

Baby were are you? We are all outside the others want to go to Drews place. I will be waiting. Hurry up

I started running again but suddnly I felt a tight grip around my wrist. '' WERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG LADY'' Oh no pleace don't. I got cought by a Cop. I tried to not sound nervous. '' Hello. I was just abou to go home.'' I tried to get free but I couldn't. '' We will bring you thene. I bett your parents will be really disapointed in you because you took drugs and drank. And don't deny it I can smell it all'' We went to the car I saw Austin hiding in his car at the parkinglot. He had a worried look on his face whene he saw me and the cop. I was on the edge of crying. We drove to my house and whene my dad opent the door and let me in he really lookt pisst. He thankt the cop and closet the door. '' ALISON MARIA DAWSON WHAT THE FUCK? DRUCK? ALCOHOL? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. I BET YOU WERENT THINKING AT ALL. YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY'' I rold my eyes '' Whatever dad'' I said and walked upstairs. '' You chainged Ally. What did we do wrong?'' Again? Changed? I didn't changed. Urg. I grabt my phone and texting Austin.

From Allycat To Austiii

Hey how is it at Drews

From Austiii To Allycat

I didn't go. Are you ok I was so worried

FromAllycat To Austiii

Yeah my dad Yellt at me but I didn't care...But he said I does everyone keep say that

From Austiii To Allycat

IDK Maybe you did. Don't worry about it Little Princess. Let's talk about tomorrow.

From Allycat To Austiii

What is tomorrow

From Austiii To Allycat

You are kiddin right? Ist our 1 month anniversary

From Allycat To Austiii

I Know I was just Messing with you so what do you have plant

From Austiii To Allycat

You will see but hold your day free.

We texted untill morning. Austin is so sweet and Kind. His look is so different from his personallity ist amazing. I never tought I would ever feel about someone that way.

Two houres later I woke up to my alarm clock. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Piercings. Yes I've got two more. A Thirt earhole and one eyebrow piercing. I sertanly look different but I am still the same...Or am I?

**So I will leve you with that I know am mean hahahaha But I thought this sentence was perfect to end this chapter trust me its going to be a Long one soon. I also thought about someone shots that you request so yeah big things comming soon. Don't Forget t Review. Untill next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guyssss**.** So Ally is stugelling wether she changed or not. Annyway Lets see what Austin has plant**

Austins POV

Today was Allys and my 1 month annyversary. I am so lucky to have her. She i amazing unlike her I haveso much plant for us today.

Allys POV

I was Standing at my locker and I could here Trish and the others talk about me and Austin.'' He is such a Freak. How can she even like him? I mean come on.'' Brook said. '' I know right. Ist like she is a different Person I mean look at her. Befor she stardet to hang out with him she would of never slapt Tish.'' Carrie cheerd. Trish just stood there. Not talking but looking at the ground. '' Earth to Trish.'' Brook said and Trish snapt up. '' Huh? oh yeah'' '' Whats wrong'' Carrie asked. '' I was thinking. Maybe Austin is not as bad as we think he is. I mean its Ally we are talking about. She knows the best the difference from good an bad.'' '' Are you saying Austin is no Freak?'' Brook asked shocked. '' Maybe he is not.'' And with that Trish went to class leaving Brook and Carrie there in shock.

After School I was Standing at the parkinglot. I didn't saw Austin at all today but he texted me I should wait there after School. So I did. '' Ally can we talk?'' A familier voice said. '' Sure we can Trish. What is it?'' '' I am sorry. I don't know why I was like that . You aremy best friend. That shoulden't Change because of a Boy.'' '' It's ok I am sorry too. For slapping you I mean.'' '' So friends?'' '' No'' '' No?'' '' Sisters for ever'' Trish smiled. '' So how is you loverboy?' '' He is is our 1Month annyversary and hesaid he had some things plant for us.'' '' Cool maybe we can hang out sometimes. All together. Annyway does he has a cute friend?'' I laugh. '' Maybe I mean there is Dez but I don't Know.'' '' We will see.'' Suddenly everything went black. Someone was Holding there Hands over my eyes. A Unfamilier voice said. '' uess who?'' I Laught thats my Austii. '' Drew I told you If Austin finds out were dead.'' The Hands disapeart and a shocked Austin wasinfront of me. Trish and I just ught. '' I am kiddig'' '' You better be.'' He said still in a state of shock. I said goodbye to Trish an thene Austin and I went to his car. '' Were do we go?'' '' You will see ist a suprise.'' '' I don't like suprises. '' Wel to bad Little Princess.'' He said and drove off.

30 Minutes into the right I was bord as hell and Austin seem to notice. '' Are we there Jet?'' '' Not even close'' I sight. ''How longtill we get there?'' '' 2 mayb 3 Houres.'' '' WHAT Oh you are lucky that its Weekend.'' He smirked andthe righd continued.

It was dark outside and we were still driving. Kill. Me. Suddenly he stoped. '' WE are here'' I praktically jumped out the car. Air. Good old air. he laughte. '' Not Funny''''Maybe not but its sexy'' He smirked. He grabt my Hand and we went to a House. He opend the door and I Inhailt. It is so beautyfull...'' Austin...'' '' Shhhhh Don't say a word'' He kissed me and I knw he was the on.

**Sooooo this is were I leave you guys. Don't Forget to Review. untill next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.. I know you hate me because it have been a month but I was so busy with school and my bunny died yesterday so yeah a lot happened. Anyway have fun with this new chapter**

Allys POV

I was looking at a beautyful little piknick. behind it was a little on the ground there was a heart shaped out of candles and insed it said

'' I love you'' It was so beatyful and breathtaking. Austin hugt me from behind and I feelt like in heavan. We sat down and aet a little befor going inside and did a few things...like cuddling and playing board game...Little dirty mindet arent you hahahaha...Anyway in the end we watched a movie and fell asleep together. the next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh Pancakes and went into the kitchen. '' Please dont burn the shake down'' I said jocking. Lets just say Austin isnt the best cook. '' HaHa Verry funny missy. '' He gaveme a quick peek and I smiled.'' Why are you toghether again'' '' Because you cant resist me '' He smirked and winked. I laught '' Suuuuure.'' Wesat down and ate again. '' So whatdo you have in minde for today?'' I asked '' Wellll... We kinda have to drive back because I cant leave Dez alone for more thene one night. You know him'' I smiled. '' its ok I kinda promissed Trish to hang out with her anyway. Wanna join us...with Dez'' '' Sure'' After a Painfull long drive back we grabed Dez and meet up with Trish. That Evening we foundout that Dez and Trish arent a good match. '' SHUT UP DOOFUS'' Trish yelled at Dez while he was singing te ABC Song. Austin and I feelt kind of unconfortable but where to scared to leave theme alone. Trish may kill him. '' Hey I thought about getting a new tattoo'' '' Coolwhat do you have in mind'' I asked Austin but befor he could answe Trish said '' You still have room on your body for that ?'' I looked at her and he smirked '' Yeah on surtend parts I have '' '' EEEEEEWWWWWWWW To much information. '' We laught and It was a perfect day. We thought about staying at Austins but decidet to go to my place insted. I opend the door slowly and tried to race upstairs... well Trish Dez and Austin made it without getting seen but my dad cought me '' WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN'' '' At Trishes.'' '' DONT LIE TO ME '' '' Fine I was at my boyfriends place'' '' BOYFRIEND? ALLY HOW COME THAT I DONT KNOW'' '' Because'' '' YOU CHANCED ALLY TATTOOS PIRCINGS THATS NOT YOU'' '' YESIT IS AND IF YOU WOULD KNOW ME AND LOVE ME YOU WULD ACCEPT IT '' And with that I ran Tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away mad at my dad. '' How fast can you mage an apointment for a Tattoo?'' '' Ally I dont think you-'' '' HOW FAST'' '' really fast'' And thene Austin called his frind making an apointment for me. We droveto the tattoo studio and I got a new tattoo. It says '' Fuck Authority'' I liked it and the best part is my dad would piss it off. Trish got a tattoo as well. It was a butterfly with cheata print. Tipical Trish. Idecidet to stay at Austins that night Trish did aswell. Dez tried to kick her out but Trish kickt something els instead and it was not preatty. I decidet to show Austin to my Dad tommorrow. Thats going to be fun.

**I Know its short butI dont have Idears right now. so yeah anyway hopeyou like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys. I am typing this on my phone so hopefully it will be better thene whene I do it on my laptop. Amyway here is a new chapter. And btw I have a new story up so don't forget to check that out.**

Allys POV

I was cooking dinner. Really nervous. That was because today os the day my Dad will meet Austin. Shit I know he wont like him. Austin ist the guy he wants for his little daughter. But fuck that I love him. Dinner was ready whene the door bell rang. I ran to the door and I saw a...stranger. "uhm who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend" he laughed. Austin had put is pircings out amd covered every single tattoo up...well except for one...my name ...I smiled at it. " you are so...normal. its scary. " we went in and sat down at the table."Dad this is Austin. " He looked him up and down befor noding and saying " Hello" I could tell he didn't approve but I couldn't care less. The night went on and...well let me tell you it didn't end well. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE MY DAUGHTER EVER AGAON" my father yelled and whene he shoved him out and slammed the door I flung the door open again and ran after Austin. Grabbing a helmet I jumped on his motorcycle and we drove off. I was so mad at my father I didn't speak all night. The next morning wasn't better. While Austin and Dez tried everything to cheer me up my mood just became shittier. How I wanted to kick my dads ass. At the evening the bous didn't know what to do anymore so they called Trish. But she had plans so the boys stucked with my mood. On monday I didn't feelt like going to school so I skipped it with Austin. Watching netflix all day long. And it was nice. Really. I feel alive im his arms. So for the past two days I finally I knew nothing could separate us. Well boy was I wrong.

**I kknow its a really short on but a big chapter is coming up so stay tuned guys.**


End file.
